Conventionally, when a plate-shaped object such as a glass substrate, a semiconductor wafer, or the like is transported, the plate-shaped object is stored in a coin-stack-type (horizontal placement) transport container, and is transported.
As for the coin-stack-type transport container, for example, there is known a coin-stack-type transport container wherein a container lid is covered on a container main member as described in Patent Document 1, and inside the container thereof, there are provided cushion materials in a lowermost step and an uppermost step, and there is stored a plurality of plate-shaped objects such as the semiconductor wafer and the like between the cushion materials thereof. Also, a spacer sheet is interposed respectively between upper and lower adjacent plate-shaped objects, and the spacer sheet suppresses damage to the plate-shaped objects due to vibration or impact during transportation.